A Second Chance
by keithcasper
Summary: One month ago, JJ was kidnapped by Michael Hastings. Just before he was caught, he did unspeakable things to JJ in hopes of impregnating her; and he succeeded. While JJ forces herself to believe it's Will's, everyone knows whose it is. Word gets to Hastings and he immediately calls his contacts and escapes from prison. Will he get to JJ? (Read my other story Trophy first!)
1. Chapter 1

(JJ's POV)

6 weeks after 'Trophy'

The ride was silent, besides the barely-audible noise outside the car and the radio. Will and I were driving back from the hospital where the blood test confirmed it: I was pregnant. Will and I both had a feeling on whose it is, but there's hope in me that is leading me to believe it is Will's. Will broke the tense silence and cleared his throat.

"Are..." He said, clearing his dry throat again. "Are you gonna keep it?"

"What?" I asked, a hint of disgust in my voice.

"Are you gonna keep the baby?"

"Of course I'm going to keep the baby!" I said angrily. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I- JJ, look, I'm sorry if that offended you. I was just askin'."

"...Do you want me to keep it?" I asked after a few more seconds of silence. Will shifted his eyes downward and then ran one of his hands through his hair.

"I mean..." He said slowly, making sure to be careful with how we worded or said things. "You know I don't really believe in abortions. But this situation...is different."

"It could be yours," I said. Will scoffed and I looked to him. "No. Really, it could be. I'm being serious here."

"Odds are against me, Jayje," he sighed. We stopped at a red light and he fiddled with his wedding band. "I would be fine if you kept it and it was his, ok? I'd be fine. It obviously wasn't your fault. And God forbid that that kid is Hastings', that kid ain't gonna turn out like his daddy, ok?"

"Then why did you ask if I was going to keep it?"

"I wanna make sure you wanna keep it. That if it is his, you're not gonna treat it any different than Henry because its real father is Hastings. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I said, breathing in deeply. Would I really have trouble loving this child if I knew it was Hastings'? Or would I be able to look past it? Will's hand was resting on the gear shift and I placed mine on top of his. "Thank you for being so understanding and supportive."

"Of course," he said, smiling. "I'll always be here for you no matter what. No matter what you decide on how to handle this, I will be with you." Will turned into a Burger King parking lot and patted my tummy. "Now why don't we get this little baby some good food, huh?"

(Hastings's POV)

7 weeks after 'Trophy'

-Attica Correctional Facility-

I walked uncomfortably as the cold shackles clenched down on my wrists and ankles. The sound of them clanking against each other echoed down the nearly-empty hall. The guard behind me pushed me forward in an attempt to get me to walk faster. They told me I had a visitor, which I thought was odd. My brother was dead since I killed him, my parents were both dead, and all of my contacts that I was with were also arrested. Once I reached the winds through which I'd be communicating with my visitor, I saw him and he smiled once he saw me. It was Amir Hassani, one of my friends from back in Afghanistan. I forgot he wasn't with us when we kidnapped Cruz and JJ for information, but instead already in the Middle East where we were to meet him. He must've heard about my arrest and came here. The thought of JJ made me smile, and I sat down in front of my side of the window.

"Hey," I laughed. He put on a sad look.

"Hastings," he said solemnly, eyeing the guard behind me every once in awhile. "My brother, Ashad, is dead." I felt my skin go cold. Ashad was also working with us and he was also a good friend. I turned to the guard.

"Would you please mind giving us a little privacy?" I asked. The guard sighed and nodded, walking back towards the end of the hall. I turned back to Amir. "What happened to him?"

"Ashad is fine, my friend!" Amir laughed quietly.

"But, you said-"

"No, Michael," Amir smiled. "I just had to get the guard away so he wouldn't hear. I have news."

"What?"

"You know the female agent you kidnapped? The blonde one?"

"How could I forget?" I laughed.

"I visited Askari and he told me everything that happened," Amir said. "And I found out that she is pregnant!"

"What?!" I shouted in surprise. I turned back, thankful the guard didn't come, and breathed in deeply. "What?" I asked quieter.

"It is true!" Amir said excitedly, but quietly. "Ashad was in the hospital since he broke his leg and he saw her with her husband and a doctor. He heard the doctor tell her that the test was positive and she reached for her stomach. That was all he saw and heard, but it must be true!"

"Do you think it is mine?" I asked excitedly.

"Must be! Now," Amir said, looking around to make sure there were no guards nearby. "I have called in more friends and some of your contacts as well. Of course, they won't help for free, but if we get to those two agents or even one of them, we can get information and sell it like we originally planned."

"I know which agent we are grabbing," I said.

"Askari has already been freed and we are getting you out next."

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Just make sure you are in the cafeteria no later than 12:15 pm exactly. If you do not show, then the escape will not work."

"Understood," I said. I heard footsteps coming and turned around, seeing the guard returning.

"Time's up," he said gruffly.

"Thank you for your condolences, Michael," Amir said, wiping away fake tears. I was surprised how quickly he came up with those tears.

"Of course," I sighed, playing along. "Stay strong, ok Amir?"

"I will, my friend," Amir said. Once the guard turned his back to Amir to lead me away, Amir mouthed the words 'See you soon'.


	2. Chapter 2

(JJ's POV)

7 weeks after 'Trophy'

"I'll have...hmmmm..." Morgan said, tapping his lip with his index finger, looking at the drink menu. "I'll have a bourbon on the rocks."

"Mai Tai with a lime," Blake said.

"Just a beer," Hotch told the waitress.

"The Purple Fairy, please!" Garcia chirped.

"Uh, iced tea, please," I said quickly.

"Got it. I'll be out with those soon," the waitress said politely. Morgan shot me a confused look and scoffed.

"'Iced tea?' What the hell?" Morgan laughed.

"Yeah, Jayje, you're never one to pass up some alcohol!" Garcia laughed, joining in. I laughed a little also but sighed.

"Well, guess I might as well tell you guys now. Um..." I said slowly. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone stared at me with their mouth wide open, not really knowing what to say. Under the circumstances, it's not necessarily a happy pregnancy.

"JJ..." Garcia said, slowly and carefully. "Uh- congratulations!"

"Yeah, JJ," Blake joined in, pushing away the awkwardness. "Congrats."

"Thank you," I said. "I, um, didn't really know how to tell everyone, but you all know now, so..."

"When did you find out?" Morgan asked.

"Last Tuesday."

"And how far along are you?" Blake asked.

"6-7 weeks," I answered stiffly. Everyone's faces went pale as they figured out the time frame. Hotch's knuckles turned white as he clenched his glass of ice water in anger. 7 weeks ago, I was with Michael Hastings and Askari in some farm in Texas. That was were I got pregnant. A few days after I got rescued, Will and I did have intercourse, but the baby is most-likely Hastings.

"Does Will know?" Morgan asked in a concerned tone. I nodded stiffly. The waitress came back with our drinks and I sipped my iced tea.

"Mmmmmm," I said, making the atmosphere light again. "This iced tea is soooo good."

"Oh yeah," Morgan laughed. "I bet."

"Are you guys ready to order your food?" The waitress asked.

"Um, yeah I'll have the potato skins," Blake said.

"1/2 pound burger with onions, ketchup, mustard, and tomato," Morgan said.

"The chicken wrap, please," Hotch told the waitress.

"I'll have the Cubano wrap, thank you," I told the waitress and handed her my menu.

"And I'll have the scallops with a side of fries, please," Garcia told the waitress.

"Got it," she said politely, collecting everyone's menus. "Coming right up."

"Man, I'm starving," Morgan laughed.

"Same here. I really hope that food comes fast," Blake sighed. I looked towards the bar and the TV caught my eye. It read 'Breaking News' then changed to a picture of a prison. I caught the bartenders eye and mouthed if he could turn it up. He nodded and grabbed the remote. The volume and I could hear the news now.

"...recent breakout of a prisoner at this prison in Attica, New York. Police say that associates of the escaped inmate got him out through a window in the cafeteria. Below the outside of the second-story window, they were waiting to catch him and had a boat standing-by. From the boat, they fled into open waters were police could not find them, leading everyone to believe they are either dead at sea, or headed for Europe, or are still in the east coast area. The escaped prisoner was Michael Hastings."

I felt my own mouth open wide in pure shock and fear. I got off my seat and walked closer to the TV, causing my neck to strain as I had to look up more to see the TV. A picture of Hastings came up on the TV and I felt as if I was about to throw up.

"Hastings was arrested for kidnapping, attempted rape, murder, assault, and conspiracy to terrorism. If anyone sees him, immediately call the police and notify them or his whereabouts."

"JJ?" Morgan asked. He put his hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around, nearly about to punch him. He quickly put both hands in the air. "JJ? Are you ok?"

"He...he's..." I tried to say, but couldn't.

"I know, we saw the news," Morgan said. He slowly touched my shoulder in a consoling way. "But he's not coming for you."

"How...how do you know...that?" I asked, feeling tears starting to come. "He escapes a week...after I find out I'm...pregnant..." I gasp between sobs. "What if...he knows...I'm pregnant?! What if...he comes...for me?!"

"Come here, JJ," Morgan said, hugging me. I sobbed into his shoulder. "None of us are going to let anything happen to you, ok? You can stay in the BAU for the time being, alright? Us and the team will figure something out." I continued sobbing, not believing a word of it. If Hastings was coming after me, he'd find a way. "You'll be ok, JJ. I promise."

I reached down and touched my stomach. The thought of me carrying Hastings's baby made me sick. What if I just got rid of the baby?


	3. Chapter 3

(JJ's POV)

-The next morning-

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was the smell of bacon. I opened my eyes, which were swollen from crying last night. I could barely sleep and spent at least an hour sobbing on Will's chest. I hated Hastings. Not because he kidnapped me, or because he took me to some farm in Texas. I hated him because I was a little scared of him. Of what he did. I hated being scared of anything, as it was a weakness that I could control. My fear of Hastings was a weakness that was hard to erase and I truly hated him for that.

I slowly sat up and saw that Will wasn't next to me. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, my eyes were swollen and red around the outside of them. I washed my face with cold water, which not only woke me up out of my groggy and self-pitied state, but helped the swelling and redness of my eyes go down. I quickly dried off and brushed out the knots in my hair. I went back into the bedroom and checked my phone. Thankfully, Garcia hadn't texted me about any case, so at least I wouldn't have to face the music of the team berating me with sympathy about Hastings escaping. I threw on a sweatshirt and walked downstairs. Henry sat at the table, eagerly awaiting his breakfast, and Will was at the stove.

"Mornin," he said, turning around to look at me.

"Good morning," I replied and kissed the top of Henry's head. "And good morning to you!" I said, a little more cheery and tickled Henry's tummy.

"Good morning, mommy," he said back and kissed my cheek. I stood back up straight and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"No case today?" Will asked, taking the bacon off the pan and onto a plate with eggs on it. He brought the plate over to Henry and he ate hungrily.

"Guess not," I sighed, sipping my coffee. "At least not yet. Garcia hasn't texted me and hopefully it stays that way. I...can't do work. Not today. Not after last night."

"Too much to drink?" Will asked, smiling a little. I appreciated the attempt at humor, but now wasn't the time and he realized that once he saw my unamused expression. "Sorry. Not funny."

"Don't apologize," I said nonchalantly. "I'm just tired, really. All that's been going on has been...taking a lot out of me."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Um..." I said slowly, thinking. "Nah, I'm ok."

"You sure? Still some eggs here and they're all yours, Jayje."

"Yeah, I'm ok. But thank you. Do you have work today?"

"Yeah," Will said and looked at the clock on the microwave. "Gotta go in about 10. You'll be ok to watch Henry?"

"Mm-hm," I answered. I looked over at Henry. "What do you wanna do today, bud? It's a mommy-and-Henry day."

"No work today?" He asked, excitement in his voice. I nodded, and couldn't help but smile. "Soccer!"

"Good choice," I said with a wink. Henry giggled with joy and I laughed back, feeling better.

-At the BAU-

(Morgan's POV)

"Where's JJ?" I asked, walking into the round table room.

"I didn't call her in today," Hotch said, looking down at a file of the case we got called in on. Rossi and Reid both had confused expressions on their faces but I knew why Hotch decided not to call in JJ

"Why not?" Rossi asked.

"You guys weren't with us at the bar last night, but while we were there, the news was on," Hotch said. "Michael Hastings escaped from prison and JJ is pregnant." Reid's and Rossi's expressions changed from confusion to shock after Hotch spoke.

"Is it-" Rossi started to ask about JJ's baby, but I cut him off.

"We don't know who's it is," I sighed. "But she said she found out she was pregnant last week and he escaped yesterday." I looked to Hotch. "That's no coincidence. We gotta find this guy."

"That's the main reason I didn't call in JJ today. So we could discuss this. She's been through...a lot these past few months. We will be assisting in the search for Hastings by building a profile for the search teams and for the news. However, we don't tell JJ any of this."

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Because she'll want to help and, eventually, want to help so much and will unknowingly put herself in reach of him and, if he is coming back for her, he'll get to her. We can't afford for her to be reckless and play right into a trap Hastings will most likely set for her."

"So we just..." Reid said slowly, his voice dripping with uncertainty. That was the first time I heard him talk like that. "go behind her back?"

"It's for her own safety," Hotch said and looked to Garcia. "Go ahead and present the case, now."


	4. Chapter 4

(JJ's POV)

-1 hour later-

"Goal!" I said excitedly and Henry laughed as the ball rolled past the two orange pins. I switched places with Henry. "Now you're the goalie!" I smiled and he smiled happily back. I easily brought the ball to my side with my feet and dribbled it near Henry, but purposely messed up. He picked it up and laughed with accomplishment.

"I saved it!"

"Yes, you did!" I said happily. A raindrop fell on my cheek and I looked up, seeing a large rain cloud right above us. "Alright buddy. Time to go inside."

"But I don't want to," Henry moped and I rubbed his hair.

"I know but it's raining," I said and headed to the front door, Henry trailing closely behind me. "We can come back outside if the rain stops later, ok?"

"Ok," Henry said, still moping. I opened the door for him and he walked in. I entered as well and closed the door behind us. And locked it.

Henry went into the living room and looked eagerly behind him at me. "Can I watch cartoons?"

"Sure, but not for too long. I want you to read some pages of that book you've been reading later," I said. Henry quickly turned on the TV and I went into the kitchen. I checked my phone again and there was still no text or missed call from any of the team. I found it hard to believe that there was no case. I went into my contacts and called Garcia. It ringed for a few seconds before she picked up.

"How're you doing?" She asked immediately.

"I'm ok, really," I said, a little annoyed. "Is there a case today?"

"...No there isn't one. Why would there be one? I didn't text or call you that there was one, so I don't know why you'd think that-" she said quickly and I could already tell that she was lying.

"Garcia..."

"Look, I'm sorry, but Hotch doesn't want you coming in today. He thinks you should have this one off."

"I don't need to be babied," I said, a little angry now. "Did they leave already?"

"Yes."

"Is the reason he didn't call me in because of Hastings?" I asked, instinctively putting my hand over my stomach. Garcia didn't answer and I got impatient. "Garcia."

"Yes," she answered, obviously reluctant.

"Look," I said, a little more quietly since Henry was in the other room. "I know this wasn't your fault or your idea. But please know that...I don't appreciate you guys going behind my back like this. I'm fine. I'll be fine. You guys don't need to hide things from me. Please just...let Hotch know what I said."

"I will...and I'm sorry," Garcia said sadly.

"It's ok. Just call me in for the next case," I said. I hung up and looked over at Henry. His blonde hair and light eyes. Exactly like mine. Would this child still look like me? Or would he have Hastings's eyes? His smile? His face? Could I live with that?

-Meanwhile-

(Hotch's POV)

Morgan hung up his phone and looked to me.

"JJ called Garcia and Garcia told her we had a case today," he said.

"How'd JJ take it?" I asked, regarding how she took the news that I didn't want her working this case due to the events of last night.

"She's...pretty mad about it," Morgan sighed. "Doesn't want us 'babying her'. Those were Garcia's exact words when she told me what JJ said."

"Well, I don't really blame her," Blake said. "No one wants to be viewed as vulnerable or weak."

"That's the thing," I replied. "I don't think she's weak. I just think she needs time to get her head straight and to relax. She's stressed and that isn't good for the baby."

"That baby," Morgan said a little angrily. "Is Hastings's. I couldn't care less what happens to it."

"JJ is keeping it," Reid spoke up.

"What?!" Morgan asked quickly.

"She told me. Last week. She said she's keeping it for sure. So, if she wants to keep it, we should all be concerned for the baby's health as well," Reid said with a defensive tone. Morgan looked down, feeling a little guilty about what he just said about the baby's safety.

"Enough talking about this. We have a serial killer on a spree in Kansas City who has another victim with him right now. Let's get to work and we'll worry about JJ later."


	5. Chapter 5

(JJ's POV)

I jumped awake when I heard the front door close loudly. I quickly sat up and saw that it was Will. I looked at my watch and saw it wasn't even 2 in the afternoon.

"What're you doing home so early?" I asked, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up from my interrupted sleep. Henry ran over excitedly to Will and he picked him up swiftly.

"Thought I'd leave a little early and spend the day with my two favorite people," Will said, tossing Henry up. I smiled when I heard Henry giggle and I sat up.

"The little man and I had some chicken nuggets and salad for lunch," I said, walking over to Will. He set Henry down. "Can I make you anything?"

"Nah, I'm ok," he said and pulled me in and kissed me.

"Daddy, can we play Legos?" Henry shouted from the living room, already dumping out the box of Lego pieces. Our kiss broke and we both laughed and looked to Henry.

"Of course, bud," Will said, walking over to Henry and sitting down. "Ok..." He sat as he sat. "What're we building today, huh?"

"Mommy, what should we build?" Henry asked, looking up at me.

"Oh..." I said, acting honored that Henry asked me. "Well, I think you and Daddy should have a contest!"

"Yeah!" Henry nodded eagerly and Will scoffed.

"Bring it on."

"Who can build the better...skyscraper?" I asked, giving them a building topic.

"I'm good at those!" Henry said excitedly and quickly started to build. Will did as well and I heard my phone buzzing on the kitchen counter. I went over to it and looked at the screen. It was Hotch.

"Hey," I said once I picked it up.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, which I figured would be the first thing I'd hear from him.

"I'm good," I said and went into the office to talk to him.

"Sorry about now calling you in, but I thought it'd be good if you took this one off. Just to give you some time to...process... all this."

"It's ok," I said, honestly forgiving him. I knew he was just looking out for me. "Is that why you called, though? To apologize?"

"That and to tell you something," he said.

"What...?" I asked, not knowing where he was coming from.

"Garcia said that security at the BAU found a bouquet of flowers near the front steps with a card. They were to you from someone who marked themselves as 'H'."

"Hastings..." I said slowly. I breathed in deeply and cleared my throat. "When were these found?"

"About an hour ago."

"Did anyone see which way he went after dropping them off? Did Hastings even drop them off himself?"

"Yes. Security cameras show it was him. He dropped them then quickly walked away so no one would recognize him."

"So he is coming after me," I said bitterly.

"We believe so. Do you want to stay in the BAU for a while until all this is figured out?"

"...Could I?" I asked after a few seconds of thinking. I knew that would be the safest place for me. But...just me? "Wait, what about Will and Henry?"

"There would be two squad cars with two officers in each driving around your house every day until we figure this out. They'd be safe, but Hastings is focused on you. So you'd be safer in the BAU."

"Ok...when would I...move in?" I asked, cringing at the odd word choice. Moving into my workplace? Not ideal. Being recaptured by a sadist, however? Even more not ideal.

"When we finish up this case. Probably a day or two. I'll call you when we are on our way back and you can come by that day and drop all your stuff off."

"Ok..." I said. "You're sure this is ok if I do this?"

"Yes," Hotch answered firmly and without hesitation. "Unless you want to go into witness-"

"No, then I'd have to move. And I'm not moving and making Will move again," I said, interrupting him mid sentence. "I'll stay at the BAU."

"Ok," he said. "See you in a few days."

-Two days later-

"Are you really gonna do this?" Will asked from the driver's seat, his tone not serious at all. Instead, he sounded like it was some kind of a joke that I was going to be staying in the BAU building for a few weeks. With Hastings free and out of prison, I had a feeling that he was going to come after me. Especially since I just found out I was pregnant with, most-likely, his child.

"...Um, yeah?" I said, as if it was obvious. Which I thought it kind of was. "Why?"

"It just seems a little...extreme?" He said like it was a question.

"'Extreme?'" I scoffed. "I don't think there's anything wrong with taking some precautions."

"I didn't say there was," he said defensively.

"Then why question my choices, Will?" I asked, my voice raising. I knew he didn't mean to be rude, but I didn't care. Maybe it was the hormones or the paranoia, but I let him have it. "You weren't there! You've never been alone with a...a..." I said, trying to find the right word for, not only Hastings, but for Askari. "A monster! Both of them! I spent nearly 48 hours with them. Alone. You don't know what that is like!" I felt a tear escape my eye and quickly wiped it away with the palm of my hand. "So forgive me for being a little paranoid and cautious and...scared." It hurt me to say the word 'scared'. No one ever wants to be labeled as scared. It means you're vulnerable, intimidated, and weak. And I hate being labeled as weak.

"I'm sorry, Jayje," Will said quietly. "I really didn't mean anything by it. I was just makin sure this is really what you want to do. I dunno how often you'll see Henry because of this."

"If Hastings really is coming after me and if he does get to me, I'll never see Henry again," I said as Will parked the car in the BAU parking lot. I looked to him. "Or I'll never see you again." I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Once the kiss broke, I spoke again. "I'm willing to sleep in a weird-smelling office for a few weeks if that means I'll see you guys again."

"I thank you for your sacrifice, Mrs. Jareau," Will laughed and kissed me again. He unlocked the car and we both exited. The trunk popped open and both him and I took a few boxes filled with clothes, toiletries, and other items up. Thankfully, we didn't have to make another trip back down to the car. He carried two boxes and I carried a suitcase in. I opened the door for Will, since he had no free hands. We went into the elevator and up to the sixth floor. In the bullpen, I saw the team all talking near Reid's desk and they all looked to me when Will and I entered.

"Hey!" Garcia said quickly and hugged me. "Long time no see, friend."

"Yeah," I laughed sarcastically. Morgan took one of the boxes from Will and I looked to Hotch. "Where am I staying?"

"Follow me," he said and Morgan, Will, and I all followed him to break room. "I'll have them move the fridge out somewhere else so you don't just have people walking in and out whenever."

"Thank you," I said and looked to the small couch. "Is that a pullout?"

"Yes."

"Good," I said and put my suitcase against the wall. Morgan and Will set the boxes down and Morgan and Hotch left to give me and Will some privacy. "Thanks for the help and support, Will."

"Of course," he smiled and hugged me. "Just promise you'll call every night, ok? Or at least try to."

"I will," I said and looked him in the eye when the hug broke. "And come by every week or so with Henry. I'll let you know what days I'm here and not on a case, ok?"

"Alright, Jayje. I love you no matter what, you know that?"

"I know that," I smiled and kissed him. "Bye." I said once the kiss broke and Will exited the break room. I looked back to the small couch and sighed. Along with that and the fact that a sadist was looking for me, I didn't think I'd get much sleep the next few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

(JJ's POV)

-1 week later-

I angrily sat up, becoming frustrated of how uncomfortable my temporary bed was. Almost two weeks and no news or leads on Hastings. The only thing we had related to him was the bouquet of flowers that he left outside the BAU. This, of course, led us to believe that he was coming after me the next day or even over the next few days. However, there was nothing new. No sighting, no taunt, no warning. It made me feel nervous and anxious. I wanted him to make his move soon, as I knew he would eventually, so my team would have something to go off of and catch him as soon as possible and either put him back in jail where he belongs or shoot him dead. I sat up and went to the fridge, looking for some kind of snack. Eating anything was my way of coping with extreme stress.

I looked around the fridge and saw a takeout box of Chinese food. I didn't know whose it was and really didn't care. I pulled it out and found that lo mein was inside.

"Yes..." I mumbled with excitement to myself and stuck it in the microwave. I turned it on and watched the food spin around for a little before I went to the silverware drawer and pulled out a fork. I heard the microwave to beep and quickly turned it off as not to disturb any security guards or late workers at the BAU. I happily opened the container and immediately started to eat, the food hitting the bottom of my stomach like a lead ball. I sat back down and greedily ate, picking up my phone as well. I checked the time, which was 4:48 AM. I blew out an annoyed sigh and set the food on the counter, then returned to my bed and lied back down. Pulling the covers up to my chin, I tried to get comfortable and closed my eyes. I realized this was useless, as my blood was already flowing and the team would be here in about two hours anyway. I sat up and got a sweatshirt out of my suitcase to cover myself, as I was wearing a tank top and shorts. I got on a pair of leggings too and exited the break room after taking the box of takeout and fork with me. I went down the hall and to the bullpen, where no one was except for a security guard.

"Hey, Jareau," The guard said. I believed his name was Nowak. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really," I chuckled.

"You should try and get some, you know," he said with a little worry and sympathy on his face. I snorted and crossed my arms.

"I know, I know. I just need some time out of that break room. It gets pretty claustrophobic in there."

"Alright," he smiled and nodded. He was always understanding. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

"Thanks, Nowak," I said and went up the small set of stairs and down another hall to my old office. I slowly crept the door open and saw that it was still dim and empty, dust collecting on the desk and shelves without files. I sat down in my old chair and smiled to myself, remembering how pleasant it was to have my own office. Behind me were shelves of files, both solved and unsolved cases. Almost all of our cases were paperless now, so there was no use for all these paper files.

"Files...files..." I slowly said to myself, looking at the shelf full of them. Files. Hotch knew Hastings, and Askari, were on the loose, obviously. So why hasn't he even looked at their files to find them? I quickly went back to the break room and picked up my phone. It was 4:53 AM now, which meant it was 9:53 AM in London. I pushed Emily's contact number and held my phone up to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hey!" She said excitedly when the phone stopped ringing on the other end. She knew it was me, already, due to caller ID.

"Hey..." I said, a little groggy. Even though I couldn't sleep, I was still tired and stressed.

"What's the occasion, since you called me at, what? 5:54 in the morning there?"

"Actually 4:54," I said and sat down on the bed.

"Wow, Henry keeping you up?" Emily laughed a little and I forced a laugh back. As much as I liked talking to her and as much as I missed her, this wasn't a good time for friendly chat.

"No, no, not Henry...look it's all kinda a long story, but I have two hours before-" I started to say, but stopped myself, realizing that she'd ask about what I meant by 'before the team gets here'.

"Before what?" She asked, concerned.

"Nevermind," I sighed and bit the inside of my lip. "Can...can you fax over a few files for me? To the BAU building?"

"On who?" She asked, her voice sounding stern and serious now.

"Tivon Askari and M-Michael Hastings," I said quietly.

"...I can't," she said after a few seconds of hesitation. "Fax here is broke."

"Em," I said firmly, not believing it for one second. She would've told me that before asking whose files to send. "Why can't you really send them over?" I asked, emphasizing the 'really'.

"No, it seriously is broke," she said, her supposed lie sounding more convincing. I sighed, wanting to believe her. If she really was lying, why would she be lying to me? She was my friend and she didn't even know what all this was about. Well, not me being pregnant and probably not about Hastings. Unless it's on the news in Europe, which I doubted.

"Ok...thanks anyway," I said and alms of hung up, before I quickly caught myself. "But can you please call or text me when it's fixed? Please?"

"Ok, no problem. I think someone is coming in today to take care of it, so I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Em," I said. "I have to go, but it was nice talking to you for a little bit."

"You too, Jayje," she said back. "Talk to you later."

"Bye," I said and hung up my phone. I set my phone down on the table and rubbed my eyes in a tiered manner. I stretched out my arms and looked back to my phone. I picked it back up reluctantly and pushed Garcia's contact number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello...?" She asked, sounding extremely tired.

"Hey, Garcia? Sorry to wake you up, but-"

"JJ?" She asked sounding much more awake. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Are-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine Garcia," I laughed and lowered my voice. "But I do need to ask for a favor."

"Of course, of course. Anything, delicious friend," she said, sounding fully awake now.

"Can you get a few files for me and send them to the BAU fax?"

"It depends."

"Files on Askari and Hastings," I said bitterly.

"...That's all international stuff and I can't search for it at my house or I'll be flagged. I can at the BAU when I get there, though," she said, her voice sounding a little odd and nervous.

"Ok. Can you get them for me when we go away for our case today?"

"Yeah I can- yeah I'll do that," she said quickly, her voice sounding weird again. I ignored it though.

"You're the best," I said with thanks. "Bye."

"Bye JJ," she replied and I hung up my phone.


End file.
